From the Ashes
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: After the end of the final battle at Hogwarts, wishing to be away from the people who found their own loved ones, something he has lost. Harry went to the forbidden forest for some alone time. Falling asleep has never meant so much more. Slash. Discontinued.
1. Non Chapter

Titled: From the ashes

Summary: After the end of the final battle at Hogwarts, wishing to be away from the people who found their own loved ones, something he has lost. Harry went to the forbidden forest for some alone time. Falling asleep has never meant so much more. Slash. Merlin x Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Merlin.

Warning(s): This fiction may contain things not appropriate or disapproved by readers from language to abuse.

Author's Note: Please send me any constructive criticisms (although I don't receive them well but I shall try nonetheless.) If there are any mistakes, please let me know and review if you found the story fascinating.


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 1: Rebirth

"It's over."

A single thought that was shared unknowingly by nearly every single person who wished one man dead. That man is Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort. The person who managed to do this is a young wizard, barely into his adulthood as well as his magical inheritance. How did this happen? A question that a person might ask considering older and more experienced wizard have tried to do so and failed miserably.

A prophecy, told long before the birth of Harry James Potter which foretold the defeat of Voldemort in his hands. A prophecy which he managed to fulfil and complete in a final duel, in which Harry James Potter casted the disarming charm to oppose the killing curse casted by Voldemort. Of course, the killing curse IS far more powerful than the disarming charm but Voldemort didn't take into account for the fact that he is casting the curse to the wand's own master.

The wand in Voldemort's hand is known as the Elder wand which is thought throughout the wizarding world as a myth. The Elder wand was in fact NOT a myth and is actually created by death but what was not known was about the wand's sentience. The Elder wand chooses who it thinks is worthy to hold it and to it, Voldemort will NEVER be able to use it to its fullest potential therefore when the wand was used to cast a spell against a person who is worthy to use it, wand, using its own power, retracts and deflects the killing curse casted by Voldemort towards himself.

When Voldemort was hit by his own killing curse, he truly died as he doesn't have any more soul anchors that hold him in the living plane. Slowly but surely, when the living survivors that won the battle on Hogwarts grounds went out of their shocked stupor, they began to clap and cheer even if they were nothing to cheer about considering the amount of death needed to win this war.

Harry, breathe out a sigh of relief when he was sure that Voldemort died. He expected to die himself but apparently he skipped it yet again. He stopped to pick up his family heirloom, an invisibility cloak before walking towards Voldemort's corpse to pick up the Elder wand. He looked at it and sighs yet again. People killed for this wand. Harry knew that if he continued on living in the wizarding world, he would be hunted for this wand alone and because of that, he wouldn't get any peace. If it fell in the wrong hands, it would bring disaster without the wand even being in full power.

Harry looked around. People are moving dead bodies left and right. He bit his cheek and held back the dam of tears that is threatening to fall. Some of those who found their loved ones alive were hugging, sobbing and crying in relief. His loved ones are gone. There never will be a moment like that for him. Too painful to watch, he moved away from the scene. Harry let his legs bring him unconsciously towards the forbidden forest. He didn't know how long he walked nor how far, it didn't matter after all.

Harry, tired of walking, sat down on the ground and leaned on some random tree in the forest. He thought about the dangerous and sometimes dark creatures living in the forest and decided that it really doesn't matter. If he was killed, maybe it would be for the best. Harry was reminded of the time when he was innocent and chasing after the acromantulas with Ron Weasley. Ron, he used to be Harry's best mate until he found out that he betrayed the light side along with his lover Hermione Granger. Harry thought about where they had gone wrong and came up with nothing. He didn't know why he was betrayed; only that he was. All his trust became extremely shaky to the point where he first assumed that every single person who approached him is an enemy. He gripped the soil of the earth around him. Imagine his surprise when he gripped a ring...guess he was meant to own the deathly hallows.

"Thank goodness for Luna." Harry thought again about regaining trust; the deathly hallows momentarily forgotten.

Luna had been his light, and along with her husband of one day, Neville Longbottom during his time of duress. They had helped him to conquer Voldemort and with Luna's seer abilities, they were able to steal and destroy Voldemort's soul anchors, aka Horcruxes. Luna and Neville married only days before the battle of Hogwarts, the last battle in the war. It was their wish to battle alongside each other as companions, friends, lovers as well as husbands and wives. Professor Minerva McGonagall was the one who led the ceremony which was held in secret, even if the atmosphere was tense. The residing students, surviving wizards as well as the remaining teachers acting as witnesses to the bonding ceremony of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

The small scrimmage between death eaters and Luna, Neville as well as Harry that occurred the next day when trying to find one of the last two horcruxes was what ended Neville. The diadem was retrieved at a great cost. They were surrounded in the room of requirement and Neville, in a show of bravery worthy of the name Gryffindor defended and held back the death eaters for Luna and Harry to escape and run even if they insisted on staying and battling with him. Reluctantly, Luna pulled Harry to move away from the battle.

Luna was distraught but allowed herself to be strong. They destroyed the horcrux with a well placed and controlled fiendfyre curse. It is dark but necessary. Luna, in a serene smile told Harry, "Don't worry Harry, you'll find someone on the other side." Harry was told that the day before she stopped breathing whilst sleeping. Apparently, her love with Neville was so strong that the bond created between them will never truly part them for long. Harry was glad for that.

Harry smiled at that fond memory. Depressing it may be but it made him happy that they are together once again. Harry was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally. It wouldn't matter if he closed his eyes for a few minutes, maybe hours, he was just too tired.

As Harry slept, the trees around him seem to shift, becoming slightly shorter and less wide. The earth around him seems to become lighter in colour and less dense. Harry was awoken by a sharp jolt of pain on his chest. He cursed and looked down on the sweater he was wearing which has a huge gaping hole right over his heart. His chest was also bloody and littered with scraps of wood that dug into his skin. He groaned. This is NOT good.

Harry plucked the wood that was jutting out of his chest one by one, groaning in pain for every piece that he pulled out. He wondered where the wood had come from. "Stupid cuts, a healing spell would be good." Harry thought.

Harry patted around his pocket, the ground around him for his wands. He panicked and searched further. His wands were missing. He stood and with the first morning lights that brightened the area enough for Harry to look for the missing wands. Harry freaked when the cloak was missing as well but oddly enough, the only thing that wasn't missing was the ring...which was somehow on his right ring finger. It was glinting innocently too, how oddly creepy. Harry sighs. Harry muttered a single word, Consano.

Nothing happened. Harry closed his eyes and pulled the magic out of his core and spoke the word, Consano, once again but firmer this time. His eyes became purple for a moment before the wounds on his chest healed. Harry was happy that he was able to do wandless magic and it was the healing charm no less. Consano is a particularly strong as well as weak charm. It mends flesh to the point where if you were stabbed and with a strong enough magical core, this can be mended by pouring more magic to the charm. Harry sighs, without his wands; it would be hard for him to cast spells although his magic reacted better somehow. He remembered about the time when he was taught wandless magic by Kingsley Shacklebolt in an attempt to prepare him for the battle. Kingsley lent him a book titled, "Magic of words."

In that book, he discovered how magic works. It also solved the mystery of differing language for him. After all Chinese wizards aren't expected to be bothered with Latin or even English spells. Apparently, it was in the way how the spell was worded. The use of another language just makes it sound cooler, more authentic and definitely more professional. After all, saying heal is not as great as saying consano.

Harry sighed one last time for the missing items and figured it must've been taken by...wild creatures? Well, he wasn't sure yet what took his items. He especially wanted his invisibility cloak back considering it was the only family heirloom he had. Harry looked around. The forest seemed different to him. Harry thought for a bit, since when was the forbidden forest look so...normal?

Harry walked in a straight line after choosing a random direction hoping he doesn't get mauled by anything. It was a good thing that he took an eye correcting potion. It was actually a gift from Severus Snape...of course; he didn't know that it was from Snape. Apparently, it was one of the hardest to brew which is why it is not sold in the wizarding world widely...not only does it take about one month to brew, it also took delicate and precise brewing using the most volatile and expensive ingredients. Harry winced at the actual cost of a small bottle of that potion. It was at the very least 100 000 galleons which would put a large dent into the accounts of middle-class family to the lower-class family. Harry wished that he had thanked Snape for making his life easier before he was dead.

Harry finally found the edge of the forest. He walked out and came across a positively backwards society. "The wizarding world CAN'T be that backwards" thought Harry. The houses were built on stones that look slightly like bricks and the roof was made of straws. Harry weighed the pros and cons of approaching the odd village. He sighed when he realised, he had no choice. When Harry was within range of sight of the people in the village, he took a step back in surprise. Those weren't wizards, those are muggles. Harry gulped and thought for a moment. He walked away to find a hiding place. He found an ideal one nearby him that has some trees and bushes around, part of the boundary of the forest it seemed. Harry focused and transfigured his clothing to match the simple ones he's seen others in the village wearing. Harry's old sweater transformed into a simple tunic and his jeans into one of those loose black trousers. His sneakers changed into ankle leather boots. Harry walked towards the village now, more confident-ish.

When Harry arrived at the village, he had to stop himself from gaping. "This can't be real" Harry thought.

"This place is positively medieval!" he muttered.

Harry walked around to search for somewhere that looks remotely like a shop. He hoped that the currency...or at the very least, what makes up the wizarding currency would work here. Harry was glad that he used a dark spell to place the entire contents of his vault inside of him.

Of course, this occurred without the knowledge of anyone besides Luna and Neville. What the others won't know won't hurt them. The goblins though gave him the evil eye as he closed all his accounts. That was a lot of vaults that is being emptied; the Peverell, Potter, Black and Gryffindor vaults. He inherited the Gryffindor vault after he was able to draw the Gryffindor sword from the sorting hat in his second year. Apparently, drawing the sword means that it acknowledge you as the true heir. He would inherit the Slytherin and Gaunt vault as well considering that when Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby, he was marked unknowingly by Voldemort as his heir. The dark spell that Harry used was to turn Harry itself into one huge vault...in a way. It apparently uses the caster of the spell as that point in which dimension rips apart and a space that never changes and never ends is created through the caster. It hurts like a bitch and it involved a lot of blood and magical power. The blood acted as a physical anchor and the magic acts as a "spiritual" anchor in a sense. The pain comes from the creation and the ripping apart of the dimension in order to "create" space.

In any case, it was a good thing since Harry is a walking vault of gold and priceless wizarding artefacts, money...well at least gold, silvers as well as bronze wouldn't be a problem. Harry finally found a store that sells something! Around Harry are stalls selling various items. "This must be the shopping district." Harry thought.

Harry walked towards one of the building which he saw sold clothing. He would constantly wear the one clothe on him but he knew that transfigured clothing wasn't permanent. It is one of the rules of transfiguration. Transfigured objects or animals will never be permanently in that state, it may take a long time for it to revert back but in the end, it will revert back. Harry bought himself three pairs of trousers, all black and several short sleeved tunics. He also bought two black belts, a travel leather messenger bag, and several pairs of leather boots, jackets and thin scarves. Harry moved towards the counter and asked if they accepted the gold (galleons). The shopkeeper's eyes brightened when he saw the gold. Harry just handed him several pieces of gold and the shopkeeper immediately took it and asked if Harry wanted anything else, obviously trying to get more gold out of him, not that he had minded it considering it was the way they were making a living.

Harry smiled politely and shook his head. He walked out of the store, placing some of the items into the bag and the rest, he carried out. Harry found a small alleyway with tons of shadows that allowed him some seclusion and privacy. He took out all of the things inside the bag and places it on the leather boots that was placed onto the ground on its side earlier. Harry smiled and concentrated on the space in the bag. He muttered "Widen, Extend and Expand" and willed his magic to do so. The bag suddenly became much larger on the inside. Harry then muttered "Repello Muggletum" so that no non-wizarding folk notice just how large his bag actually is. Harry also casted a variant of the sticking charm to the walls of the inside of the bag for the items that is not on the surface so that they do not tumble out in the case that the bag was emptied out violently by anyone. This variant of the sticking charm sticks the items to the bag and can only be pulled by those with a specific magical signature.

All these wandless casting, even if Harry is getting better at it is tiring him, especially his magical core. He is using the same amount of energy but the effort to bring the magic out is hard itself and his magical core is depleted as it is, it would take several days without using magic to make sure it is truly replenished.

Harry silently placed all his clothing into the bag and went towards what he hoped to be an inn. Lady Luck (Not that Harry liked her a lot if she existed because his luck was just nasty) was apparently either smiling or making sure he took down his guard because it was an inn. Harry smiled thankfully at the cosy interior of the room and paid for the day. He went up to his given room which was shown by one of the barmaid. Harry locked the door and fell on the bed without much grace and promptly fell asleep.

Harry woke up when the birds were chirping too much and the hustle and bustle of outside got too noisy. It was morning...nearing midday. Harry groaned and thought about food. He's hungry. Harry casted a cleaning charm on his person and the clothes he bought yesterday. He wore it and checked himself out in the mirror to make sure nothing is out of place. He looked the part of the medieval background person or so he thought. Harry moved over to the restaurant nearby the inn and asked for some roasted chicken and water. He quickly ate and paid.

Harry walked around the village shopping area till he found the stationery shop. It was very small but it would do. Harry bought himself a small map. Harry once again, retreated to the shadows in the alleyways to look at the map without looking at a weirdo because he had a feeling, he wouldn't really like his expression.

Harry wanted to scream and tear his hair out when he saw the map. He was in the middle of...somewhere AND nowhere, only this kind of mess can ever happen to him. Harry looked at the map further and to his surprise, there was a place called Camelot.

"I'm possibly in a different reality or different time. This...might just be a good thing." Harry concluded.

Harry bought some bread from a nearby stall. Thing is, money couldn't pop out of nowhere after all so what Harry actually does is he placed his hand inside his bag OR pocket and then open the dimensional rip there, it is connected to him so he knows what is in there and what is going to come out, it is a side effect of the spell. If there was a book in there, he would know every single thing written into the book as it is literally and figuratively a part of him. Magic can't be explained properly sometimes. Harry placed the paid for bread into his bag. He also shopped for canteens of water and filled it with the water from the nearby well. Harry hoped it would last him the journey towards Camelot...probably some accident will happen along the way considering it IS Harry.

So, the adventure of Harry James Potter begins as he departed from the small quaint village to go towards Camelot.


	3. First Light

Author's note: I believe I made a mistake yesterday when I posted the first chapter of this story. I watched Merlin recently and realised that they don't use water canteens, they actually use wineskins so let us just say that he bought wineskins instead of water canteens but wineskins are still a form of water canteens...I think.

I just read wiki and it is called a bota bag...I'm sticking with calling it wineskin.

Oh, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta! And also, if you found some my spelling weird, do realise I use both the British version of the word as well as the American version. An example of this would be realise and realize.

To the reviewers:

Crazylitadragon: Thank you so much for reviewing! Well, the pairing may or may not be Harry/Arthur, it may also be Harry/Mystery Character who is not an original character but is a character from the TV series Merlin who is also NOT Merlin. I am so tired of reading Harry/Merlin.

Dead feather: This is a crossover with the TV series Merlin. As for your other question, all will be revealed in the future as it will be part of the story-line.

Untouchable1400: I can imagine his face too...probably because I'm writing (typing really) it.

Tinybee: The pairing isn't actually a surprise...it may or may not be Harry/Arthur but there's a chance that it won't and I would pair him with someone else. It definitely wouldn't be an original character but it is a character from Merlin nonetheless.

Fraewyn: Thank you!

**Chapter 2: First Light**

Harry grumbled, the trees around him look the same everywhere! He wondered if he passed by this area earlier. Harry was lost, no doubt about it. This misfortune occurred when Harry was on his merry way towards Camelot, a few days ago.

"So...Just follow this path and I'll be in Camelot. Should be easy enough." Thought Harry whilst looking at the map.

Harry walked, trudged, plodded, and cursed as well. He, thinking about the journey missed one very crucial thing. That one VERY crucial thing was camping gears. Harry on the last village before this has forgotten to buy or get some sort of sleeping bags or even a tent and now he's paying the price.

It was on the third day, he followed the 'road' which was surprisingly well kept considering surrounding it are forests and so far, there were no mishaps. On the third day of his travel however, he didn't anticipate the rain. The sudden rain, that appeared as if it was by magic but then Harry dismissed the idea, he never did hear about magic involving weather manipulation. If that wasn't enough, along the road he was walking, the fog that was there in midday, as if it wasn't suspicious enough being there without any source, was getting thicker and thicker as he went along the road.

What he didn't anticipate was the "road" he was walking on to suddenly curve away from a semi-straight path. So, Harry walked forward, unknowingly into the forest that surrounded him and that was how he got lost.

Harry glared at the...who knows how many trees he has glared at already. Harry sighs, walking around was getting him nowhere, for all he knew, he was actually walking in circles which in his own opinion was very likely. Harry trudged along nonetheless...

On the fourth day of Harry getting lost, Harry unfortunately has finished all his bread and was fortunately left with two wineskins of water which wouldn't last very long. He had to find a village to get more supplies or...He's going to die whilst starving and dehydrated.

Harry doesn't mind dying. What he minds is how he is going to die. There was no way, in Harry's own brutal and honest opinion was he going to die by starvation! He doesn't mind being stabbed, mauled, pierced and even slashed as they were relatively quick but starvation is one long drawn out torture. He sighs yet again.

Harry walked and walked until he heard something familiar, something that will hopefully be his saving grace. Harry followed the sound and as he got nearer, the sound got louder and louder. To his immense joy, it was the sound of moving water. Harry jogged, almost running towards the sound of moving water until he saw a babbling brook. Heaving out air of relief from his lungs, Harry almost jumped up and down in joy. He knew that a stream of fresh water would mean that a village would be near.

Harry bent down and set his bag on the ground. He took out his wineskins and filled it with water. Harry had not used any magic whilst travelling, as he wanted to make sure he is not tired, in case there were bandits, poisonous bugs or anything that might be bad for his well being. He might not mind dying but doesn't mean he would march towards it. This restriction set upon by Harry stopped him from casting the cleaning spell, Scourgify. Not that he didn't want to because he felt sticky, crusty, sweaty and stinky. It was not a good combination.

Harry dunked his head into the brook and ruffled his hair a bit whilst his head was under the water to clean his hair somewhat. Harry smiled in bliss...the wonders of clean (he hopes it is clean) water. Harry reluctantly stood up from the small piece of paradise in which he was allowed to rest his aching legs and started to move along the flow of the brook. He smiled in earnest as he followed and watched the stream of water. For something so simple, he found it very beautiful.

As Harry continued moving along the path of the brook, he didn't realise that there was something stalking him in the shadows. Harry, ignorant still of the moving shadows, was startled when there was a loud battle cry. There was something that jumped out of the shadows of the tree and running towards him with a raised axed. Harry cursed, it was a bandit...he hoped it was a bandit, would be better than a madman.

Harry immediately breaks into a sprint to get as far away from the bandit that is until just a small distance away, about three others jumped out from the comforts of the shadows to get him both on the front and from the back. Harry cursed again. Harry tried to change direction on where he was running towards however, unfortunately, he was too late as the one chasing after him earlier had caught up and had him locked in a tight grip. He tried squirming, wriggling, kicking and moving his arms as much as he can but it seems to be futile. He winced as the grip around his arms and torso tightened.

"Well well well, what do we have ere'? It's just a defenceless lad travelling alone. So tell me, where is your mummy and daddy. Did they leave you alone? Hahahah, with a face like that, you could fetch a high price." Bandit number 1 said as he examined Harry's face.

"Fuck, of all the people that I stumbled onto!" Harry thought

Harry continued struggling still whilst his mind studied the human traffickers in front of him. The one that talked to him earlier, Bandit 1, was wearing plain green leggings, a rather worn brown jacket that looks like it was made out of a burlap sack, underneath that he wore a dirty brown cotton tunic, a large simple black belt and huge black boots. Bandit 1 was also very unattractive with scraggly hair that looks like a nest meeting an afro, beady black eyes, small eyes, huge nose that looks as if it was flaring and lips fit for the fishes. His stomach was round and his arm was...surprisingly laden with a hint of muscle, Harry was surprised considering all the fats the man had...reminds him of his own uncle, Vernon Dursley.

Next to Bandit 1, Bandit 2 was the epitome of man-wolf. "Can that man get any hairier?" Harry mused.

Bandit 2...Harry was not sure what Bandit 2 was wearing cause of Bandit 2's extremely long and thick beard but Bandit 2 has this unattractive snarl-sneer combination with extremely brown and jagged tooth, some on the front and others on the back. His eyes seem to be ravishing Harry which made him involuntarily shudder in disgust. Bandit 2 wore simple tunic and pants with a belt...Harry assumed. Bandit 3 was missing and Bandit 4 had him locked. Harry grimaced as he felt some pain from the tight grip.

"Let go of me you tards!" Harry screamed.

That really wasn't a good comeback but Harry just can't think of anything else to say except struggle even more through the pain.

Bandit 4 grunted out to Bandit 1, "Ey boss, where do ye reckon we should put this one?"

Bandit 1 didn't reply as Bandit 3 came from...somewhere with a very long thick rope. Bandit 3 quickly tied Harry's legs on the ankles together so that he wasn't able to kick anything or run. After that, both Bandit 3 and 4 pinned Harry down and tied his arms. They then proceeded to blindfold his eyes and place him in some kind of a sack.

"Great, I'm being smuggled to somewhere." Harry thought...

Harry wondered why they didn't bother to check his bag...the notice-me-not charm must've somehow engulfed the whole bag instead of just on one area, Harry deduced. Harry was carried on one of the bandit's like he was a sack...which now that he thought about it, isn't really that far off.

Some of the bandits grunted and threw him onto something hard...Harry believed it was a wooden surface. Harry heard the neighing of a horse before the sound of a heavy object being pulled started. Harry was being smuggled and he was on a wagon...Harry then contemplated. This was actually a good thing. He can rest and cast magic to aid his escape...although the problem would be actually escaping from the bandits themselves, running doesn't really work since one of them is quite fast and has the stamina to keep up with him too.

Harry thinks...and think...and think and...Really he came up with nothing that can actually help him, not even screaming considering...that might just get him a beating or beheaded, he likes where his head is. He would be able to cast the rope release charm, illusion charm and notice-me-not charm but with the way that magic works around here, it would weaken him considerably as the illusion charm is extremely draining. Notice-me-not charm does not actually cast an illusion around the object, it only tricks the mind to think of the object as unimportant and most muggles wouldn't be able to sense the subtle magic influencing them. If the muggles does know of the existence of the object and what it will allow them to have, the notice-me-not charm wouldn't work and to these human smugglers...he fetched a high price which is definitely important to them. Harry clenches his jaw and tried to think of a really good way to escape.

Suddenly, the wagon stopped moving and the horse violently neighed. There was a shout of rage coming from the bandits and the one they are apparently fighting (as there are sounds of something sharp clashing) was...it seems like they are shouting and screaming just for the sake of the battle, or nothing. Harry sighs...testosterone, always make men stupid, uncouth and...well stupid, it nee[Just as suddenly the "battle" (massacre) began, it also suddenly ended. A commanding voice then told...whoever was around him to check if the dead bandits had more victims in their hands.

" Sir! We found one here!" one of the men surrounding the area Harry was in shouted to the, Harry assumed, commander of the...whatever they were.

Harry was, not so gently was pulled from the wagon and the sack that enveloped him was removed. He came to...well it was a sight to behold. The man Harry saw had slightly messy short blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes, pink lips, and a strong wide jaw.

"Are you all right? Any injuries" He asked Harry

Slightly dazed, Harry answered, "Yeah, I'm good...sure, fine, yeah. Uhm, thanks for rescuing me from them."

"No worries, they are wanted by Camelot for kidnapping people around these forests. We were actually notified that they were disappearances and the king wishes us to investigate and if possible, solve it. I'm Arthur by the way."

"Still, thank you nonetheless, even if it was a job, you did after all rescue me."

"Would you like to travel with us? It is much safer that way as you don't seem to be carrying any weapons. These areas can be quite dangerous after all, filled with unknown creatures." Arthur asked whilst holding his hand out to Harry.

"That would be a splendid idea!" Harry exclaimed and took the offered hand. Arthur, not knowing his own strength and how light Harry is, pulled Harry up using a lot of strength. Harry yelped and crashed onto Arthur, his hands on Arthur's chest plate of the armour. Harry blushed and immediately pushed Arthur away, and sputtered out an apology.

Arthur laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, didn't expect you to be so light!"

Arthur then turned around and shouted, "Merlin, what in the gods name are you doing over there?"

"I was helping you!" a young adult with black hair, pale skin, thin narrow face and brown eyes. He looks very unassuming.

"With what, you were hiding behind a tree Merlin! Oh, the day you are helping me is probably the day I die, you are extremely ridiculous sometimes Merlin." Arthur teased.

Merlin grumbled and Harry just watched the banter. Something about the name is making Harry's brain tingle. It was just on the tip of his head.

"Merlin...Arthur...Merlin...Arthur...Merlin...Ar-"Harry thoughts got cut off and he exclaimed out loud suddenly, "HOLY HELL!"

Merlin, Arthur and the soldiers surrounding them looked at Harry suddenly, probably questioning his sanity for that outburst. Harry blushed and just looked sheepish.

"Merlin AND Arthur...that can't be, that was in the past...and I know for sure that I don't exist! No documents, books or anything ever mentioned a Harry so...I must probably be dead, not associated with them or...well I just don't exist. Actually I could just very well be extremely unimportant that my name doesn't go down history. I don't know which was worse...the fact that I am stuck in this, 'time'? or unimportant." Harry thought

Harry sighs and just watched the men saved other people. He was reminded of the tome of Camelot that he read when he snuck into the department of mysteries; it was just lying there innocently after all. Harry along with Luna and Neville snuck into the department of mysteries once again (the first time was during the battle in the prophecy chamber) when he heard of an artefact that was kept down there. It was said to be an artefact capable of locating Excalibur. Excalibur was needed then since he needed it to destroy the horcruxes.

"Are we, by any chance, heading towards Camelot?" Harry asked Arthur who was the closest to him.

"Yeah, it would be a two days journey; I hope you are up for it. Although, if I may ask, what are you hoping to do at Camelot?" Arthur said.

"I don't know. I'm just...travelling. Seeing the sights I suppose!" Harry really didn't know why he was travelling to Camelot other than the familiarity of the name. He sighs, might as well just take it as it comes then. Arthur nodded and told him about how great Camelot, the castle grounds, etc; such as the beautiful view on the castle.

Harry laughed when Merlin told Arthur that he wouldn't know what is considered an actual beautiful view even when it is slapped on his face. Arthur just knocked Merlin's skull lightly. Merlin winced in pain still though. Harry, seeing the familiarity between the two, felt out of place. He also felt like he was intruding.

Harry missed his own friends...who died for him. Tears threaten to fall but Harry held them back. "This is neither the time nor the place..."

Arthur climbed a horse that one of the soldiers provided him. Merlin also climbed a horse...albeit less gracefully than Arthur. The rest of the soldiers didn't seem to have their own steed, except for a few at the back who wore a cape.

"They must've been of higher ranked." Harry thought.

Harry was about to join the soldiers in walking, he didn't really need to be on a horse but he did hope that he can keep up with the rest, when Arthur told Merlin he was an idiot and to allow Harry to ride with him. Harry blushed and tried to reject the offer but Arthur just told him that he was just rescued and that he shouldn't need to exert the energy just yet.

Harry gulped; he never really did like things that didn't fly. When he rode the goblin's cart, he gets nauseous, the time he tried to drive a car...it somehow hit a tree and when he tried to cycle (to run away from Dudley's gang and he may have taken somebody's bicycle, he hoped they didn't mind), he went tumbling down a hill and he was pretty sure that bicycles weren't supposed to be spinning in 360 degrees round and round.

Harry looked at the horse and Merlin. He wondered how a person was supposed to get up on a horse. The moment of hesitation is noticed by Arthur and he looked at Merlin expectantly whilst Merlin just looked lost as to why Arthur was looking at him like that. Arthur gave a tired sigh and rode up next to Harry, "Are you an idiot or something Merlin? You are supposed to help him up Merlin! Going up an occupied horse is different than going up on an unoccupied horse."

Arthur stretched out his arm for Harry to take and Harry took it after...a brief moment of hesitation. Harry was pulled up, almost like nothing and he positioned himself behind Arthur and hid his discomfort. Sharing a saddle is a bad idea. Arthur looked at Harry expectantly and Harry looks back at Arthur blankly until he realised where his arms are supposed to be. He looked sheepish and circled his arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur shouted, "MOVE OUT!"

When they started moving, Harry squeaked and tightened his arms around Arthur. He closed his eyes and just started praying to every single god out there! Harry might not fear for a lot of things but land transport are the worst! Arthur laughed and looked at Harry whom was behind him, "I can't believe you are scared of riding a horse!"

Harry looked indignant and said, " I have every right to be afraid of riding a horse, what if I fall and get trampled on...heck even falling on my head would kill me at the speed we're going!"

Harry mumbled, "and I don't exactly have good memories with land transport."

Arthur just laughed whatever worries Harry had and told him, "Well, I doubt that will happen and I've never actually seen anyone dead from horse riding, just critically injured."

Harry became very pale at the moment and just tightened his grip further whilst saying "Arthur...shut up."

With that, the contingent from Camelot rode through the forest happily ever after...whoops, ahem.

With that, the contingent from Camelot started to ride across the forest, towards their home, where the beginning of the end and the end of a beginning begins. Elsewhere in an unknown location, a dragon sat and looked at the sky on a rocky cliff. The dragon whispered, "The wheel of change has begun to turn, the flow of time has changed, the destinies and fate of those involved altered. The beginning has ended and the end has a new beginning. Perhaps this new traveller is just the ripples of change needed to break all of us out from this prison of a story."

**Author's note: End of Chapter 2, yes, there is an actual twist! The "Prison" part is a plot! Cookies for those who review! And thanks for those who reviewed; I do sincerely hope you continue to like the story! Cheers!**

**And btw, I do plan on this being an epic length story! It is going to be quite long ;D.**


	4. Rhapsody

**Author's note: Hello! Thanks for going to chapter 3. The story is starting to heat up in this chapter even if the start is a bit slow and...meh ." Next chapter, I haven't got it planned but...it should be slashier and the mystery will unfold even more. I will also introduce a new character =D.**

**Reviewers:**

**Fraewyn: Thanks for reviewing again. :D I love reviewers so cookies to you!**

**Psicat76: Trust me, just because it may end up as Arthur/Gwen, the story might actually stay the same. I mean say if Arthur and Harry ends up together, Harry could've had an affair with Lancealot which in the end, the story will somehow end up the same but just with different people. ;D Anyways, I don't like lancealot so Harry most definitely will not be paired with laughalot. :D Arthur on the other hand has a really great arse...but he might be permanently paired with Harry...that I'm not so sure myself see. I might or might not allow them to be together for the entire story but I think that is kind of boring and I don't really want Harry to be with Arthur atm xD.**

**Alia-Jevs: Thanks :D**

**Lady blood bath: I know! I only see Harry/Merlin, kinda annoys me. =.= Anyways, this might start as Harry/Arthur but...it might not end that way ^^;...I really like Arthur but I wish for Harry to explore.**

**Matt101: Sankyuu**

**Silence of Sorrow: Me too! (and I'm the author xD)**

**My solitude: ."...Idk if I should be happy or sad that you hit the nail on the head.**

**Persiangulf7: Uhhh...well idk about the ones I read, just check it up under crossover, Harry Potter with Merlin. There's not a lot so you can easily find whatever I have read. =.="...some of them are really good, like the ones with Harry ended up being a prince. ;D Good luck on story hunting!**

**Anyways, thanks to all that reviewed, cookies to all of you. Idk what is up with cookies, they are just fun!**

Chapter 3: Rhapsody

Harry arrived at Camelot with the contingents after...goodness knows how many hours he had to spend on that horse. It really is unforgiving on Harry's bum and as soon as they arrived, he jumped off of the horse startling Arthur in the process although Harry paid it no mind, he was just glad to get off the horse. Harry gasped when he first saw the castle of Camelot. It was grand; beautiful although he did wonder why the statues were grotesque...what was so wrong with angels or human? Although now that Harry was in Camelot, he did wonder exactly WHERE he was going to stay? He supposed he could've easily bought a piece of land and builds a large manor or just stay at an inn. Harry turned to Arthur as they walked by the gates, "Why are the statues adorning the castle so...so...just so?"

"So? I think the statues are great, shows that we're not to be messed with!" Arthur exclaimed

Harry just shook his head and chuckled, "Arthur, sometimes you are such a...a man."

"Don't we all know that ey." Merlin quipped.

"Pfft, you two are just saying that because you're not _manly_ enough." Arthur rebutted.

"and I'm thanking god every single day for that, you make the worst decisions at times." Merlin retorted.

Harry snickered. "Anyways, Merlin, do you know where the inns are located at these place?"

Merlin thought about it for a moment, "Well, there isn't actually one around Camelot but there is a boarding house nearby. Harry, since you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you stay with Gaius and me?"

"Merlin that is one of the most atrocious ideas you have come up with."

"Well, it's not like you can offer Harry to room at the castle considering he might just be in Camelot for a long time."

"True that but I still wouldn't have thought of bringing him to live at Gaius either, goodness knows where you can even find another place to put a bed in that place."

"There are still some spaces in my room; I could've easily fitted a bed there."

"Hahaha. Yeah, right...sure, if you say so. Merlin, if you haven't _noticed_, your room is a pig sty, I am frankly, quite surprised that you manage to find _ANYTHING_ inside that place you call your room."

"Well, if you didn't have _me _around or any of the servants, your chambers would be worse off."

Arthur looked indignant. The banter was stopped by the sounds of laughter from Harry,

"My god, I can't believe you two. You argue with each other just like old married couples do!"

Both Merlin and Arthur looked at each other before turning away quickly and made gagging noises and motions.

"Heheh, Merlin, I would gratefully take up your offer as long as I'm not imposing on you and Gaius' hospitality."

"I'm sure Gaius wouldn't mind another helping hand plus it will be good to have someone who can actually say _thank you_ around."

Arthur didn't realise that Merlin was actually talking about him but they have arrived at the entrance of the castle so it didn't matter nonetheless.

"Well I have to report to my father, Merlin, later draw a bath for me, pick up my armour, I will need it polished, my boots need cleaning and...I'll see what I can come up with. Harry, it is nice talking to you and I'll meet you around for as long as you stay in Camelot."

It might've escaped Harry's mind that Arthur was a prince so at that point he was beet red to the roots considering the implications of his laid-back attitude with a member of the royal family. Good thing Arthur was all right with it from the banter he had with Merlin.

Harry followed Merlin as he went...somewhere, he assumed it would be towards this Gaius whilst Arthur went towards his father and the soldiers...went...wherever the soldiers are supposed to be. Harry followed Merlin until they entered a place within the castle grounds that says "Court Physician."

"Ah Merlin, you're back, I hope the trip was well." A pleasantly plump man with wrinkled face that showed some of the better years of age called. He wore powdered blue robe, with his left eyebrow shooting up as he looked at Harry stood with Merlin.

"Yes, young man? I've never seen you before in Camelot, what do you need from me?"

Merlin immediately stepped in, "Gaius, this is Harry and Harry, this is Gaius. Uhmm Gaius, Harry...well err I might have mentioned to Harry, actually offered but that is all just technicalities that.."

Gaius cut Merlin off with "Stop rambling and get to the point Merlin"

"Harry's staying with us." Merlin mentioned quickly

"Well, then I would assume that he's staying in your room." Gaius raised his eyebrow "Make sure you don't do anything that is unbecoming Merlin."

Merlin knew that was Gauis' warning about his continuous use of magic when he thinks people are not watching. Merlin didn't realise that he might just be hard-pressed to use magic with Harry being his roommate. Merlin gulped and became frozen as he realised the complications.

"Well...shit." Merlin thought

Harry just looked at Merlin oddly, "unbecoming? As long as it is not too...weird for the lack of a better word,"

Merlin laughed nervously. Harry looked around the place, it is...to say the least, quite messy. If this is the state of the place, Harry is quite afraid of seeing Merlin's room. Harry and Merlin walked up towards the room that they're going to be sharing. When Merlin opened the door, it was messy but not as messy as Harry thought.

Harry let out a relieved sigh. Merlin laughed and told him, "See, Arthur was just exaggerating about it."

"You don't know how glad I am." Harry said.

Harry set his bag on the floor near the cupboard and stood there, he didn't actually know what to do then. "Uhmm"

"Oh right, well you can do anything you'd like for now, sightseeing even. I'll need to set up a place for you to sleep in tonight." Merlin mentioned whilst picking up all of the stray clothes that was everywhere in the room. Harry nodded and went downstairs to where Gaius was.

"Uhmm, Merlin told me to busy myself and I was wondering if you needed a hand." Harry offered Gaius.

"Generous offer but you don't know your way around the castle nor around Camelot so I don't think you can help much. Maybe Merlin can take you a tour of the place when he's done with...god knows what he does up there."

"All right, if so then do you mind if I borrow and read a few of your books?"

"Not at all, I'm quite surprised someone your age would like to read."

"Ah, I got it...from someone." Harry said, shadowed with the memories of the past when he was still friends with Hermione. Harry picked up a random book of the bunch which says "Plants: Uses, Properties and Structure". Harry smiled; Neville would love a book like this. Harry glances at the book sadly which Gaius noted.

Harry sat down on one of the available seats and opened the book. To his delight, not only does it show the normal properties of the plant, it also shows the magical properties of the plant. Harry read the book until the sun had set and Merlin had to shake him out of reading the whole book as dinner had been set and so is the area where he will be sleeping. Harry blushed and closed the book. He smiled sheepishly at Merlin.

"Harry, I'm surprised you were actually focused on a book, a trait Merlin should at the very least learns." Gaius pointedly said.

"I do focus on a book Gaius!"

"You only open a book when you are in peril."

Merlin blushed whilst Harry tried to choke down his laughter. They both sat on the small dinner table with a piece of bread and some sort of soup in front of them cooked by Gaius. Harry smiled at the small ensemble on the dinner table and thought that it was simple but very lovely. "This is absolutely lovely Gaius."

"It's good to see some thanks for the things I do around here." Gaius said this whilst looking straight at Merlin.

Merlin simply smiled, "We should start eating."

Harry laughed and with that, all three of them dug in to the simple but scrumptious meal. After they were done eating, Merlin showed Harry where to get the water in case he wanted to wash himself. Harry was...extremely unimpressed with said method of "washing" and was just thanking god he could still cast a cleaning charm. Harry followed Merlin into the room that they will be sharing. There were two beds there. Harry wondered how the other bed was set up...looks like he was quite too focused on what he read, it was quite interesting though. Harry can actually remember everything that he read earlier as he had developed some sort of eidetic memory. Harry assumed it was another side-effect of the vault spell considering he also remembers everything kept within him including its contents...at the very least, this is a good side-effect.

As Harry lay down on his bed, he felt that there was something off. It felt like something bad was about to happen soon. Merlin however, just went out like the lights. It was as if he just dropped dead to be honest. Harry lay in bed for who knows how long but as he was about to fall asleep, there was something in the air, repeating itself. Merlin shot up awake; he must've felt it too. Harry stayed still, evened out his breathing, closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. There was a definite repeated tune in the air.

_Come little children, _

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a Land of Enchantment..._

The little piece of music was repeated 7 times before it stopped. It was beautiful, hauntingly beautiful although the use of magic did not leave both Merlin's and Harry's notice. Once the haunting melody ended, both Harry and Merlin fell into a fitful sleep.

When Merlin and Harry woke up in the morning, they felt utterly restless and it was not because of the fact that they woke up as soon as the first light of the sun can be seen; Merlin due to being Arthur's manservant whilst Harry woke up early as he got used to it during the war.

Harry waited until Merlin finished packing things he needs for the day before actually moving away from the bed. Harry was tired, he didn't really get much sleep last time but...sleep continuously eludes him. It is not the fact the he couldn't sleep but with Merlin around, who knows if he was trashing around or anything from the nightmares he continuously had. He couldn't very well cast much spells for privacy as Merlin seems to be quite sensitive to the use of magic so he had to keep the barrier in his mind active at all times as his dreams may turn for the worse. Not to mention, the horrible feeling he felt last night. It was dreadful to say the least. It felt like a curse with a tint of light magic. It was odd and in the magical sense, it was off.

Harry casted a simple cleaning spell on his body and got dressed. There was a tub of water in the corner of the room with a small rag, he assumed to be for cleaning but...that just doesn't seem to be doing actual cleaning. Harry glared...the things he would do for a proper bathroom. It is possible for Harry to actually construct a simple shower but then Harry wouldn't know where to place it. He decided to leave the project for later. Harry casted, "Aguamenti", to clean his hair.

This took painstakingly long, considering the fine control needed on his magic; although, the slight magical block that he felt which was still there helped in controlling his magic. His reserves were massive although somehow he couldn't access it without wasting quite a lot of it which means that...in battle, he would be useless...Harry hated being useless, alas, he doesn't actually have a choice.

Once his hair felt clean, Harry disperse the water charm and went down to greet Gaius. By this point, Gaius was up and about, doing...what looks like chemistry. Making potions for people, Harry surmised. Gaius told him to eat his breakfast which is on the table and go on his merry way. Harry complied. After Harry has finished his simple sandwich which was quite fulfilling, Harry asked Gaius about the whereabouts of Merlin. Gaius told him to find a loud noise...the type that seems to be arguing or complaining in the castle.

Harry looked at the old man oddly and shrugged. He went off to the castle to find Merlin. Harry wandered around the castle, asking random guards where he might find Merlin; they just pointed him to a general direction which doesn't actually help in the massive castle. It was a good thing that the staircases doesn't move, if not, Harry would take some time trying to get anywhere. The only reason he didn't get lost in Hogwarts was because, he just went along with his year mates. After all, the first few years, they did have the same class. The marauder's map was a great blessing. He just cheated his way to go around Hogwarts using the map; it was quite...well easy.

Harry heard a loud clang followed with a loud shout of "MERLIN!" Now Harry sees what Gaius was talking about...but it really couldn't be THAT bad. Harry stood outside a big wooden door...which is kind of impractical but since when are castles practical and knocked. Once there was a reply to come in, Harry opened the door to a...sight.

Arthur was sitting on a chair that couldn't have been comfortable as it is made out of wood...Harry sighs internally, he is going to miss large cushy chairs but looks like it hasn't even been around as of yet. Merlin was picking up pieces of armour, belts, boots, etc which was on the floor. Arthur was looking at Merlin exasperatedly.

"Merlin! I better not see a scratch on my armour."

"Hey Arthur, Merlin." Harry greeted

"Harry, my good man, how do you find Camelot?" Arthur said whilst giving that brilliant smile. Merlin was still preoccupied with picking up pieces of stuff from the floor...

"I haven't got the chance to explore yet but so far, it does look great. The castle is a bit too...confusing to navigate though. I think I walked in circle trying to find Merlin!"

At the mention of his name, Merlin looked up.

"Why were you trying to find me?"

"Why would you actually actively trying to find Merlin?"

Both Merlin and Arthur said that at the same time. Harry chuckled when they look at each other. Merlin looked slightly miffed.

"Well, Merlin IS the only person I know here aside from you but you're a prince, can't really expect to find you and just find you free...though I didn't think Merlin is busy doing...what IS Merlin doing actually?"

"_Merlin_ is picking up the stuff he dropped."

"Oh...just being a manservant to the taskmaster...nothing new...or old about it. You should see me in two days time. The job is even worse."

Harry chuckled, "Need any help then? I don't mind lending a hand."

"Harry, you don't need to do that. I'm sure you have something more interesting to do." Merlin said

"Yeah, it has got to be better than spending time with Merlin over there." Arthur agreed.

"Well, considering that I want Merlin to show me around, isn't it better that I help him so he is free earlier."

Harry grinned. Arthur just hmmed and then mention something about a meeting with his father before leaving the room. "So what are we supposed to do Merlin?"

"Well, I have to clean, polish the boots, and everything else you see in Arthur's chambers."

Harry shrugged. "I'll clean the floors then...where are the bucket and the rags?"

Arthur huffed as he went out of his chambers. He leaned on the door and listened for a while to Harry's and Merlin's chatter as they both cleaned his room. He didn't actually know why he wanted to spend the time with the emerald eyed man but...he just wanted to. But no...he HAD to pick Merlin, of all people, Merlin? At least pick a knight over him! Arthur glared at everything as he walked towards the meeting hall, where his father is.

As the afternoon came, Merlin placed lunch on Arthur's table before he looked at Harry who was lounging on one of the chair in Arthur's chambers, tired after helping Merlin for several hours and not sleeping much the night before.

"Harry, we're done here...Arthur usually doesn't need me around for lunch...I do have to be back before supper however."

Harry nodded and stood up. "All right! Lets check out the sights Camelot has to offer."

Merlin gave Harry a tour of the castle...where he was allowed to go and where he was not. Then Merlin brought Harry to look around Camelot, the stalls, the pubs and what looks to be a small area with benches and trees that gives shades for the town's people to relax in. Harry smiled and marvelled at the quaint community. Harry and Merlin went back to the castle once Merlin has finished giving Harry a tour towards Arthur's chambers to remove the earlier plates and prepare dinner for Arthur.

Whilst Merlin did his job, Harry decided to stick around in Arthur's chambers...although he hoped that he isn't intruding. Harry looked out of Arthur's window. The sights from the castle of the village and the surrounding woods are breathtaking. Harry smiled as he was looking out...the old architecture of the area reminds him of hogsmeade and the memories he had of it.

Harry didn't realise that Arthur had enter his chambers and saw Harry enraptured with looking out of the window. Arthur...was...well he was thinking of going over there to talk but he kind of liked the smile that is plastered on Harry's face. It lit up his face beautifully, making his emerald eyes sparkle.

The moment was ruined as Merlin entered Arthur's chambers noisily, bringing food for Arthur. Harry looked behind him, startled to see Arthur and Merlin. "Didn't see you there Arthur, hope you don't mind me hanging around here."

"No, not at all. Uhmm...yeah."

Harry smiled and suddenly said, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Both Merlin and Arthur said in unison.

All three of them quieted down and listened. All three of them definitely heard the same thing.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of Magic..._

The little tune was repeated for six times before it stopped. Harry, Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. "That was...creepy." Harry said. Merlin and Arthur just nodded along. As the night passed, it was forgotten. Harry and Merlin went back to Gaius' quarters and went to sleep.

The next day however started with chaos. A lot of women were screaming early in the morning. Harry and Merlin immediately woke and groggily looked at each other. Hearing the noise outside, they quickly dressed and rush over towards the noise. Around ten women was wailing and screaming for names of their child. Soldiers whom were doing rounds at night were now running about searching for something and Arthur was directing them in his night clothes.

Merlin and Harry moved over towards Arthur. "What happened?" They asked.

"Kidnappings...at least we think it is a kidnapping. 12 children have gone missing."

"It...that...how?" Harry asked.

Merlin was uneasy, "Arthur, is it possible that...it was _magic_?"

"If it is, then we better find the sorcerer for this and behead them. Who knows why they are taking the children."

Harry felt uneasy...it seems magic wasn't accepted and...That was a confirmation. That day was spent in tensions and searching the grounds here and there with nothing found. The day quickly turned to night where the song began again and repeated five times.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic,_

_Come little children,_

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and sorrows..._

Merlin and Harry was uneasy at that song and they both internally without telling anyone (Merlin told Gaius) that they'll find the source of that song as it is definitely the reason for the missing children.

That night, when Harry was in his and Merlin's room, he overheard Merlin and Gaius talking. He usually slept early...well he faked he slept early but that is beside the point, so Merlin thought that he was sleeping and told Gaius so. Gaius told Merlin about the song and how it was definitely magic. An ancient magic, it was about sacrifice. Basically, this occurs when a witch that was primarily a healer became cursed or turned evil. The cursed witch is then compelled to do the spell of calling every year. What perplexed Gaius was, why did the cursed witch appear now and not every other year? As Gaius and Merlin talked into the night about how to find the witch and Harry decided to follow Merlin whenever he is searching the witch.

The next day came quickly and everyone was even busier than usual as more children went missing. As night came, Merlin rushed away from the crowds, with Harry without Merlin's notice followed him behind from the shadows. It was a good thing that Harry was used to staying in the shadows. Merlin was looking around to check for people before he whispered something that Harry couldn't hear. His eyes glowed and as if he was having and out of body experience, Merlin started walking towards something, as if he knew where he was going. Harry looked at him oddly but...thought it must've been some sort of tracking charm...at least Harry hoped that it was a tracking charm and not Merlin getting possessed. That would be troublesome, definitely troublesome.

Merlin walked considerably far before the song was heard through the air and this time, it was repeated four times.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic,_

_Come little children,_

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and sorrows,_

_Weep not poor children,_

_For life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passions..._

As soon as the song ended, Merlin stopped moving but...he was nowhere near the witch. Merlin grumbled and said outloud (he thought no one was around), "Well, it seems the spell only works before the witch finish singing the song."

The next day, Merlin did the spell again as soon as the sun went down. Camelot was in frenzy and soldiers were everywhere but Merlin was far enough from Camelot that there are fewer soldiers around. The song began again which is repeated three times.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic,_

_Come little children,_

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and sorrows,_

_Weep not poor children,_

_For life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passions,_

_Hush now dear children,_

_It must be this way,_

_To weary of life and deceptions,_

Merlin, once again, failed to reach the witch in time but at least he was closer. The next day, the same thing happens, as soon as the sun went down, Merlin was at the spot he was at yesterday night and started the spell and he'll walk towards wherever again. The song started over again and this time it was repeated twice.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic,_

_Come little children,_

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and sorrows,_

_Weep not poor children,_

_For life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passions,_

_Hush now dear children,_

_It must be this way,_

_To weary of life and deceptions,_

_Rest now my children,_

_For soon we'll away,_

_Into the calm and quiet,_

Merlin however DID reach the witch this time. The witch was a beautiful woman, in the middle of the woods...Which they were not at earlier. It is odd...almost like going into another dimension but magic doesn't exactly have an explanation. The witch has flowing white hair and eyes as red as rubies. Her skin is as pale as a corpse and she was crying tears of blood. There were a lot of children around her, crying their eyes out asking for the nightmare to stop. She was looking in the direction of Merlin but Harry could feel that she was looking at him who was hiding behind a tree behind Merlin. The witch was weeping and crying, telling them to help her...over and over again. Suddenly, the image was gone and Merlin as well as Harry was back to Camelot, somehow.

In the morning, the next day, Gaius and Merlin was whispering to one another about the witch and how to break the curse. They realised the song was like a countdown towards something...probably the end for those that she has in her grasp. They were discussing it...without realising Harry was listening. Gaius told Merlin,

"In order to break her curse Merlin, only the magic of the dark can do so. It doesn't say however it has to be evil, just dark, very very dark but Merlin, you have to remember, most of those that has dark magic has practiced the dark arts for a very long time and they are usually not the benevolent sorcerer. Only an accursed can kill another that is cursed. Unfortunately, there is no one like that around here Merlin and even if there are, most of them wouldn't help. Not even your magic will be able to break her curse Merlin, it is still too pure."

Merlin denied this loudly, "That can't be Gaius, there HAS to be some way! The children can't be allowed to be kept there. They will die!"

Gaius looked at Merlin sadly, " I wish there was something we can do but...the curse is unbreakable unless you can find a sorcerer fitting the criteria."

That night, Merlin, determined to try to end the suffering of the witch went to wherever that was yesterday and he is still followed by Harry in the shadows. Harry...well he is pretty sure he can end the curse but...he is not too sure that he can do the magic needed to do so.

When Merlin arrived, the witch has just started singing. Merlin uses incantations that Harry was unable to comprehend until he was exhausted magically before he tried one last spell.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic,_

_Come little children,_

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and sorrows,_

_Weep not poor children,_

_For life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passions,_

_Hush now dear children,_

_It must be this way,_

_To weary of life and deceptions,_

As the last two verse approaches and with Merlin down, Harry stepped out of the shadows and pooled all of his magic together.

_Rest now my children,_

_For soon we'll away,_

_Into the calm and quiet,_

"AVADRA KEVADRA" Harry yelled. A small burst of green light went out of Harry's hand but the magic was not enough and it died off half way somehow. Harry shook his head...He must try again.

As she sang the last verse.

_Come little children,_

_Into my abode,_

_Tomorrow you will all be history._

All the dreams, all the innocence will be gone. They have their parents, something he didn't have. He didn't want them not to have what he didn't. Harry screamed out loud. His eyes glowed and turned purple as he screamed out one word with the intent of stopping this...this abomination. He couldn't stand it. Not anymore. No more lives...desperate and afraid. Harry's magic burst out in a spectacle. His scream sounded like it was from an animal, deep and guttural. It was scary, he didn't recognise it but the magic sure did. The children all started to disappear from the world of the witch.

"Thank you." Whispered the witch as the children disappeared one by one.

The witch's hair turned a cheerful brown; her eyes turned a welcoming hazel. Her skin gained colour and she looked peaceful, happy. Lights surrounded her as she slowly disappears with a beautiful smile on her face. Harry smiled before he blacked out.

When Harry woke up with a major headache and he was surrounded by Gaius, Merlin as well as Arthur. "What happened?"

"You appeared with all the children along with Merlin at the front of the castle." Arthur told Harry, looking quite worried.

"I remember, there was a lady...she was smiling." Harry told Arthur, faking the amnesia...he couldn't tell Arthur that he had magic considering of the negativity surrounding magic.

All of them made small talks with Harry but...Arthur did a lot of talking, more than the others and he looked relieved. Tired and relieved. "So the children are okay?"

"Yes, safe and sound with their mothers."

"Thank goodness." Harry said

Harry and Arthur were looking into one another's eyes. They were alone as Gaius went down to make Harry some sort of potion and Merlin went to get food. Entranced by one another, Arthur was leaning in slowly towards Harry. They were quite close until Merlin barged into the room. Harry's eyes widened and Arthur immediately pulled back.

Merlin was oblivious as to what just happened and started a conversation with Harry. All the while, Arthur and Merlin got into small banters with Arthur and Harry sneaking glances towards each other. Harry felt tired still from the drain in his magic, he yawned. Arthur excused himself to let Harry rest and Merlin got some last-minute cleaning to do as ordered by Gaius.

In Harry's dream, Luna appeared with her serene smile.

"Luna..." Harry croaked out.

"Hello Harry."

"How...are you?"

"Here? Well you see, the little ball of lights decided that I should be here Harry! It was wonderful, they were jumping around, it reminds me of the snicketts as well as the snacketts. Although Harry, I am here to tell you something."

"What?"

"Harry, you read the original legend right?"

"Arthurian legend? Yes, of course."

"That is good...what you must realise Harry is that you were in the Arthurian legends."

"Luna, how...why...no, how was I in the Arthurian legends? I wasn't even born yet...although I am in it now..."

"Harry, you're here to break the spell from them of course. Before this, I believe it was a knight, Sir Kay. Harry, you see, you were not brought here by accident. Actually it is an accident but not an accident. Where you slept Harry, that is where it started. That is the place when time stops and moves itself back to the original time when you appeared here. Time and time again, the story continued. It was at first Durin, Allegra, Connelly, Fred, Gabriel all the way to Kay. Now it is yours Harry, your story but this time Harry, I hope you will be able to stop the cycling of time, to allow time to move foward again. It is the history itself that needs to change but Harry...the history will try to change to become the original one..in fact it will force some of the people in the history to act the way they are.

Sir Kay was almost able to change history until...well I can't tell you that Harry. Time has been placed in a loop Harry if they are not destroyed, none of us will ever have a future as we will always be stuck in a predestined life over and over again."

"Luna, I can't...all the burden, I couldn't! Not anymore Luna." Harry's voice broke and his tears were falling down unashamedly.

"Yes, yes you can Harry however Harry, whether you wish to do this job or not is up to you. Time will merely be forwarded until another person fall asleep in that tree and we will repeat this. Harry, treat this as a vacation...You are allowed to do anything here." Luna said whilst smiling.

"But you know I wouldn't do that." Harry replied

"Harry, I know you will be yourself, that is all you need to be to break us out of this story...A never ending story but still a story nevertheless. Remember Harry, you were gifted the tongue of the true ancients for a reason."

Harry was about to ask what is the tongue of the true ancients but by then Luna has disappeared.

**Author's Note: Yay, end of chapter 3. =D Hahahaha okay okay so we're dealing with a time loop. Can Harry break out of this one...Idk myself :P cause I actually haven't decided yet. Sir Kay was one of the enchanter knights if I'm not wrong. In this fic, I'm assuming he is both a knight and a magician. He is tried to change history but failed. :D**

**Arthur's not much in here but don't worry! I'm sure I'll make him as a focus next chapter...I think ;o.**


	5. Morpheus I

**Author's Note: All right, this section of the story isn't actually finished but ;o I shall post it anyways since I've kept it from you guys for so long. Well not really, I was actually reading and researching some stuff from merlin legends and rewatching the show so as to make myself feel confirmed on who should be doing what.**

This chapter was a bit hard for me to do as I didn't know where I wanted it to be but it turns out, the story in this chapter might be a bit longer than expected...the length should be about the same as the one in the previous chapter I think...maybe. I think it would be longer though, anyways this is Part 1 of chapter 4. I want to solve the mystery of Harry's magic for this part. Stay tuned to see how I do so.

**Warning: Slash**

**Chapter 4-I**

**Morpheus**

Harry let out a gasp as Arthur licked his right nipple. He squirmed but isn't able to move much being bounded to the poles of Arthur's bed. Arthur chuckled as Harry gasped, "More...more please." Arthur's hot breath moved to his neck.

"And more you shall have."

A hand ghosted down Harry's left side, lightly grazing the skin along its path towards his inner thigh.

"Please.." Harry croaked out

"Please what?"

"Touch me"

Harry can feel Arthur's grin when he whispered, "Oh but I am touching you...", right next to Harry's ear. Harry moaned as Arthur's fingers slowly trace up his thigh but move away from it when it was so close to where Harry wanted it. "Ple..lease" Harry managed to choke out, dizzy from all the wonderful and electrifying sensations.

Arthur's hand moved up to Harry's balls fondling him. Harry let out a gasp then a throaty moan as Arthur's hand moved to his length...his aching, hot length. Arthur slowly stroked his lover up and down.

"Faster!" Harry cried out.

"Ah...ah...we're here to enjoy this, my love." Arthur said in a teasing tone that sounded guttural and slightly primal.

Harry whimpered, "Please...I want to feel you. Please"

Arthur let go of his aching length and moved his body away from Harry. For a brief moment without contact, Harry was afraid Arthur was going to stop until he felt something hot on the head of his aching cock. Arthur's mouth was on it...it felt like every single nerves in Harry's system just shot off. Harry wanted to buck up his hips but Arthur's hands were keeping them flat on the soft mattress, slowly taking him downwards towards the hilt.

Harry whimpered when he felt Arthur started to suck and bob his head and he moaned when Arthur used his tongue. Arthur took his delicious mouth off of where it is supposed to be which made Harry whimpered for the loss. Arthur smiled and went to the base of Harry's cock to trace a vein up the length of Harry's penis. Arthur, satisfied with the strangled moan his lover was making moved his lips back to the head of his lover's aching cock and took it into his mouth once again but this time, he immediately went straight to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Harry in utter pleasure as Arthur took him right up to the hilt. Arthur sucked, bobbed, licked and slightly scraped Harry's cock. It was pleasure at its maximum and Harry was..."I'm co-..."

Harry opened his eyes and gasp. He was drenched in sweat in his bed. Harry looked to his side, glad to see that Merlin was still asleep. Harry saw that the sunlight was about to shine upon them and set to clean his sheets as well as his trousers which has been decidedly soiled from his...pleasurable dream. Harry packed it all up and used one of the towel rags to clean himself of any sticky matter. Glad to be sticky free for now as he didn't deem it safe to use magic as of yet in front or near Merlin even if he knew Merlin either knew or was at the very least suspicious of him having magic.

Merlin might have thought that he was the one to remove the curse from the witch which is probably why they...Merlin or Gaius hadn't interrogated him further. Merlin might have even thought that he was simply at the...depending on the situation, wrong place at the wrong time or right place at the right time or any other combination that might come to mind.

Harry quietly walked out of the room and greeted Gaius a good morning. Gaius was hustling and bustling making breakfast for Merlin and him. Harry sat as he watched Gaius work. "Gaius, do you need any help?" Harry offered

"It is quite moot for you to ask me that as I am just about done Harry." Gaius replied. Harry blushed. As Gaius finished making breakfast, Harry heard Gaius muttered, "That boy better not wake up late."

Harry stifled his chuckles as he had seen that Merlin was still knee deep in his sleep. Harry and Gaius had breakfast on the bench on Gaius' quarters. "Gaius, I don't know what you do to make this thing delicious. It looks horrendous...and reminds me of something like a gloop. It is delicious nonetheless."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or flattered Harry. It is a simple mixture of herbs I always seem to have around. It may seem to look as you say 'Gloop' but it is nonetheless a healthy mixture. This old bones needs it."

"Gaius, you aren't that old...yet." Harry said, remembering about Albus Dumbledore. Gaius definitely wasn't _that_ old yet.

"You can tell it to your own bones when you get to my age." Gaius chuckled. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"I have absolutely no clue." Harry said. "I assume Merlin would be on his hands and knees with Arthur."

"Ah yes, as usual. I will come home to see Merlin either bruised, battered, dirty or all of the above." Gaius continued "It is quite rare for Merlin to enter clean."

"Arthur really goes all out with Merlin."

"Most of the time however it is Merlin that made Arthur irritated. Perhaps it is their dynamic."

Harry chuckled. Once both of them had finished having breakfast, Harry picked up their bowl with which their gloop once resided and started to clean it nearby the available washing basin. Gaius muttered a thank you before going back to his work.

As Harry was cleaning the bowl, they heard a thud and a shout. "Merlin woke up." They both chuckled. Harry was still cleaning the bowls, the gloop was really stubborn. Merlin rushed down and inhaled his gloop before once again rushing off mumbling, "I'm late, I'm late"

It reminded Harry of the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. It was afternoon when disaster struck as Gwen ran into Gaius' quarters, urging for Gaius to go towards Lady Morgana's chambers. Harry asked, "What happened?"

_Merlin rushed from Gaius' quarters towards the castle. He wondered about Gaius' gloop, how did it turn grey exactly? As Merlin neared Arthur's chambers, he ran in and as usual tried to wake Arthur up. For someone who is a light sleeper in the woods, he is difficult to wake up when they're in the castle. Merlin wondered how to go about this without being punished._

'_Ah, can't escape it.' Merlin thought._

_Merlin pulled the sheets on Arthur's bed and with a thud, Arthur landed on the ground. Arthur spluttered when he woke up and said, "Merlin, are you daft or something? THAT is now how you wake someone up. You shake them, slap them, not displacing them off of their own bed!"_

"_Well, _your highness,_ I would do that if you would actually wake up when I do that." Merlin replied._

"_Tsk, ready the bath and get me breakfast, my clothing as well." Arthur commanded_

_Merlin rolled his eyes, "Your bath is already ready, it should still be warm. I'll get your breakfast now, your clothes are already prepared, I hanged them up on the dividers."_

_Merlin went out of the chambers to go to the kitchen. He sighs, "My life is reduced to this. Shouldn't have saved him from the stupid witch or maybe asked for another reward. Honour my arse."_

_Merlin arrived at the kitchen and they immediately gave him a tray of food as per usual. Merlin hurried it up towards Arthur's chambers lest he goes off in one of his moods. Merlin knocked, went in and set the tray on the table. Arthur sat on the table and went off on one of his daily tirades about the things that they're going to do today. Merlin simply nods and say, "Yes Arthur."_

_The whole routine was broken by a scream from Guinevere or Gwen as most people call her. As she ran towards Gaius' quarters, she was stopped by Merlin who was out of the door. She was panicking, "Morgana wouldn't wake up!" With that she continued running towards Gaius' quarters. Merlin and Arthur meanwhile immediately ran towards Lady Morgana's chambers._

Harry was asked to help Gaius carry some of his equipments. Usually, the task would be left to Merlin but he was currently serving Arthur and Gaius couldn't carry all of his equipments. He's not getting any younger or any stronger. Once in the chambers, Gaius checked for Morgana's pulse under the eye of King Uther Pendragon, Prince Arthur Pendragon and their respective entourage.

"The temperature is fine, the breathing is fine, everything is well but it seems she is simply asleep. I do not know what is making her unable to wake unfortunately." Gaius said to the King.

Gaius asked to talk to Uther alone which they did and so they moved towards the castles' meeting hall. It was simply a throne for Uther to sit on and nothing else. Well there are the guards but really they can be easily removed.

"There is something troubling about Lady Morgana's condition." Gaius started

"What do you mean by that Gaius?" Uther asked.

"It might be caused by _magic._"

"WHAT!" Uther raged. "Sorcerers, IN MY KINGDOM! How did this happen?"

"Your highness, this isn't a simple spell. It is strong, very strong...It might even be the work of _Nimueh._"

"No, why won't she leave my family." Uther asked with a slightly regretful tone. "What can we do Gaius?"

"I'll check the books, I'll try my best to find the cure from...whatever spell that she may have used."

That night, when Harry was sleeping, he had a strange dream. There was what he assumed to be a man in his dreams covered with a tattered white cloak which once had golden trimmings as can be seen from the undamaged linings of the cloak itself. The man had piercing blue eyes and there was a whisper that seemed to be carried into the air, "I've found you."

Harry woke up, feeling confused. It felt like a dream yet it didn't. Harry sighs. He couldn't even have a decent dream here. In the other side, he had dreams of Voldemort, here he dreamt about...god knows what it is. Harry looked over to the other bed, seeing it empty, wondered just what time it is. It really isn't like Merlin to wake up early.

Harry went out of the room, downstairs, towards the breakfast/occasional Gaius' chemical table or book table when his own has too much stuff on it. Harry chuckled and looked at all the ancient flasks, test tubes and chemicals being burnt in that horrendously ancient laboratory gas that looks like it is going to burn the table. Harry got a knowing look in his eyes. 'Is that why there are some scorch marks on his table and books?'

Harry sat down and greeted Gaius. Whilst he ate his gloop which is green today, this isn't as odd as the grey gloop, Harry mused. Must've been some sort of a mash with herbs. Gaius asked him how his sleep was. Harry replied with a great and then asked where Merlin was.

"Ah, your sleep must've been really good if Merlin woke up before you Harry." Gaius chuckled

"Well, it was great I suppose. Do you know what time it is?"

"I believe it is near noon now."

Harry looked gobsmacked. He didn't know how long it has been since he has slept till noon. Harry asked Gaius if there are any changes to Lady Morgana's situation. Gaius gave him a negative. Harry sighs and picked up one of the books in Gaius' shelves to help.

After about 3 hours of moving from books to books trying to find any similarities to Morgana's situation, Harry finally found something similar. It was in an entry of what looked to be a diary of some sort. The title of the 'book' was a simple word that Harry knew very well, _Morpheus_.

"Gaius, I think what is afflicting Lady Morgana is a spell."

"A spell? Which spell is that Harry?"

"Err...it didn't say but this book did mention that the one casted upon will enter an endless sleep that will eventually kill as it doesn't put the body under stasis."

Gaius immediately walked over to Harry and checked the book he was reading.

"Oh no, this is not good. Not good at all."

"What's not good Gaius?"

"This book is written by Morpheus, said to be his diary. It states his spells but not the incantation. It also states the effects. If it was true that Morpheus or even someone else has found a way to use the spells within this book, it would be very disastrous for us all as we don't know the counter spells.

As you know Harry, being in Camelot means that magic is banned and known usage of magic means being beheaded. With this spell however, Camelot might just fall if no one can stop the sorcerer that is doing this magic. Sorcerers come from far and wide, some are obvious, others not so. Uther's reign has stopped the chaos of magic that was once around but in doing so, he gained the ire of many sorcerers. "

"But that doesn't make sense. Some of the books I've read said that magic can help."

"It can Harry but Uther has a bad past with magic and he is too set in his ways to change."

"So what _can_ we do about Lady Morgana then if it _is _about magic?"

"I don't know..."

There was a small silence before it was broken by Merlin barging in through the door.

"Gaius! Gaius! Trouble, about thirty more people couldn't wake up!"

Gaius, Harry and Merlin rushed out and checked the front yard of the castle's ground, otherwise known as the public's walk. There, lay people who wouldn't wake up. Gaius checked all of them in worry before rushing towards the castle, to seek an audience with the king.

Gaius went into the King's audience hall (also known as the meeting hall). "I have the most unfortunate news, your highness."

"Speak Gaius."

"I combed through my books with the help of Harry. It seems to be the work of a sorcerer."

"A sorcerer?"

"Yes, and a very powerful one. The effect of the spell was stated inside a book written by a sorcerer named Morpheus. I'm sorry to say but this might be casted by _Nimueh_ or _Morpheus_ as only two of them seem to be able to figure out the spell. It was not stated in that book thus we can't find its counter."

"This is a grave matter Gaius."

"It is."

"Guards!" The king called. "Bring every knights and soldiers here NOW."

"Yes sir!" The two guards that enter said before moving to spread the news.

As soon as the people needed to be in that meeting was assembled, including Gaius, Harry as well as Merlin, Uther gave orders for every house to be searched through for traces of _magic_. They split up into groups where Arthur, Gaius, Merlin, Harry, Sir Leon as well as three other unnamed guards were settled into one group. It was nightfall by the time they set out from the castle but alas, trouble was brewing and they couldn't stop for the comforts of the people or Camelot might just fall after all, there can't be a kingdom if the population slept for eternity.

They combed through the houses in the village. The villagers accepted the presence, fear in their hearts that they might be the next one who wouldn't wake up. In one of the house however, something terrifying was discovered. It was a picture. It was a photo printed from a camera to be exact which shouldn't exist here. Harry looked at it in horror however for it showed the image of Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Leon and a few unknown people. "Arthur, what is this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but, Lady Morgana was affected...and this mysterious object might be the way that the sorcerer is targeting people."

Just as Arthur said that, Merlin fell to the floor. He was asleep. This was followed by Sir Leon. The unnamed guards were ordered to carry Merlin and Sir Leon back to the castle. Arthur also rushed over to the castle along with Gaius. If the targets were of people from the "magical object" then Arthur is in trouble.

No one feel comfortable at night in Camelot. They were afraid if they fell asleep, they wouldn't be able to wake up thus everyone was trying hard not to fall asleep.

**Author's Note: Yes people! There was slash in this, actual slash even if it is only a dream for dear Harry. I have also brought in Morgana, Guinevere, as well as Uther Pendragon from the Merlin series. ;o...hurrah to more people.**

_**ANYWAYS FYI, I'm not going to update this story for a good long month (at the very least) since I'm going on vacation and I haven't started part II (hopefully I can extend it to three parts) of Chapter 4. I'll be on vacation until Feb 7**__**th**__**...then I'll begin writing which will take up more or less depending on how lazy I am from one week to one month.**_

**Read and review; cookies and milk sold separately.**


End file.
